


For An Idol

by grimdurnk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Presents, Slice of Life, slight songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdurnk/pseuds/grimdurnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki Nishikino writes something for her No.1 Idol in the Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For An Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. It's slightly based off the song "Like A Star" by Corrine Bailey Rae, but it lacks mentions of actual lyrics.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN8_jrd8vio

The stars shimmer in the deeply black sky, with only tinges of blue as clouds drift past as the moon reflects itself upon Earth. She clutches her book closer to her chest- it's only labeled with the small calligraphy work she has to brush up on: "For An Idol."  
  
She looks to the small piano in her room, its keys only mimicking the stars that illuminate the room, along with the pale moon. She brushes her red hair behind her ears as she positions herself to play. The intimate movements of her fingers press upon the keys, a wholesome melody laced with memories of only smiles as she manipulates her voice to go with the timing of the beats.  
  
A minute or so passes; the ebb and flow of time loses its meaning as she immerses herself in her own head, occupied with someone else in mind.  
  
Images of the coming day rush to her head- the dimly lit park, accented with the scent of newly blossoming flowers, being the place where she would give her lover the work she had been developing for over a month since they'd first sought something more intimate than friendship.  
  
She remembers the moment their hands first intertwined as her lover told her that she loves her and only her- words that she considered entirely sappy and meaningless, but their next interactions would prove otherwise. Her lover held her close to her own chest. While there was a significant height difference, the beating of both of their hearts was audible and connected.  
  
And to follow those moments of being alone together, times were spent with the company of others. The training sessions they frequently paired up for proved nothing more than a time for them to boost each other's morale. Teasing remarks with softly biting comebacks made themselves audible throughout the rooftop as the beat to the training song was echoed in their synchronized footsteps.  
  
Then there was the movies, where the she and her lover saw the "most embarrassing" expressions of love (as she put it,) on the big screen itself. Her lover had her hair down that time, she recalls. The thought of intertwining her hand with those black locks seemed to fluster her- face flushed and sweat only beading, she distracted herself from other thoughts of their shenanigans together.  
  
Her mind went back to the sky, where the stars continued to twinkle with even more fervor. Orion, the ladle, and others scattered themselves across the landscape, and the moon in all its volume continued to reflect a pale light.  
  
She looks closer at the stars and closers her eyes- eyelashes fluttering and face complacent.  
  
Their colors always varied from day to day, but they continued to shine to the best of their ability.  
  
Throughout the ever changing atmosphere that they reside in- where the nebulae give only birth to other stars, the ones existing in the present moment continue to hold on, longer and longer. Comets dash themselves around multiple solar systems that inhabit themselves in the multitude of galaxies, but the stars stay and gleam.  
  
Their sparkle never falters- she thinks, and her eyes open as she grabs her brush. She takes her book, dips her brush into ink, and begins to write with precision and no hesitation like she used to when only thinking of the entire endeavor: the writing and composition, and most importantly, the thought.  
  
She finishes writing the title for her book, and places her brush down as she heads to bed. The newly wet ink stays upon the cover, free of smudges and imperfections- shining beneath the reflection of the moon and its accompanying stars.  
  
"For An Idol: My Star."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't been writing as much LL stuff as I'd like to, so I guess Nicomaki is just the right way for me to start working on doing that.


End file.
